


Люди

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Спок признает, что нелогичность людей может быть притягательна, и учится видеть за словами истинный смысл





	Люди

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Фик написан для команды Стар Трек на ФБ-2014

Люди — самые нелогичные существа во вселенной. Спок знает это точно — с детства у него перед глазами был яркий пример — его мать. «Энтерпрайз» же, в чьем экипаже из четырехсот двадцати членов было триста восемьдесят семь людей, представлялся ему одним огромным куском нелогичности в темной пустоте космоса, и каждый день, проведенный на борту, только убеждал в этом.

 

Как и у любого стихийного бедствия, которым представлялась Споку нелогичность, у нее было свое средоточие — сам капитан корабля. Логика подсказывала Споку, что капитан корабля должен быть хладнокровен и суров, сколько бы лет ему ни было. Но Джим был не таким. Он будто сам с собой спорил, что проведет следующий день более сумбурно и хаотично, чем предыдущий. Это было видно даже в мелочах. Джим шел в столовую, убеждая себя, Маккоя и всех на свете, что сегодня его ждет отличный диетический обед из капусты и свеклы, а сам поглощал гамбургеры в немыслимых количествах, запивая все крепчайшим кофе.

— Капитан…

Джим так выразительно посмотрел на него, что Спок чуть не подавился супом.

— Джим, — немедленно исправился он. — Ты же планировал придерживаться диеты, рекомендованной доктором Маккоем. Никакого жареного мяса, острого и майонеза. Только свежие и вареные овощи.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — пообещал Кирк. — У тебя несомненный талант делать противные вещи еще более противными. Я не корова, я не буду есть траву. Мясо — вот еда для настоящих мужчин!

В доказательство своих слов он впился зубами в круглый мягкий бок гамбургера, кетчуп из которого чуть не обрызгал Споку лицо.

— Ты снова ешь эту гадость? — на всю столовую раздался негодующий вопль Маккоя. — Я же запретил!

— Хочешь кусочек? — невнятно произнес Кирк, пытаясь одновременно жевать и говорить.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — согласился Маккой, сел за стол и придвинул к себе тарелку Кирка, где было еще два бургера. — А ты пока принеси себе салат.

— Нечестно! — возмутился Кирк. — Это мои гамбургеры.

— Вы можете взять мой салат, — предложил Спок, и Кирк, скривившись от отвращения, взял предложенное и, всем видом показывая, как его это угнетает, начал есть.

Вопиющий случай нелогичности — один из сотен, ежедневно происходивших на борту.

 

— Я устал от этого, — жаловался Кирк, обрывая лепестки у ромашки. Они находились в увольнительной на планете, максимально похожей на Землю — пока единственной в своем роде, не прошедшей терраформирования для достижения этого сходства, а бывшей такой изначально. — Какой из меня капитан?

— Я не понимаю, — признался Спок. — Вы капитан «Энтерпрайз» уже восемь месяцев, и я…

— Ну, неправильно это, понимаешь? — Джим оборвал последний лепесток и потянулся за другим цветком. Спок мягко остановил его. — Я ведь даже Академию не закончил. Было бы правильно назначить Пайка или вот тебя, например.

— Адмирал Пайк не подходит на эту должность по состоянию здоровья, — напомнил Спок. — А я изначально должен был занимать должность старшего помощника, поэтому не вижу причин назначать меня капитаном. Все логично — я на своем месте.

— А я вот не на своем! Ты не поймешь, — вздохнул Джим.

— Действительно, не понимаю, — признался обескураженный Спок, не могший взять в толк, о чем рассуждает Джеймс Кирк — назначенный капитаном «Энтерпрайз» особым приказом и проявивший себя в этой должности на отлично.

Сам же Джеймс Тиберий только отмахнулся, перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо клонившемуся к закату солнцу. Спок решил не придавать его словам значения.

Ноябрь, как он успел выяснить за годы жизни на Земле, странный месяц, в который людей одолевают странные мысли, недоступные пониманию вулканца.

 

— Я — доктор, а не швея! — бушевал Маккой, «по старинке», как он выразился, зашивавший разбитую бровь Кирка, попавшего на исследуемой планете в очередную передрягу.

— Иголка в твоих руках говорит об обратном, — рассмеялся Кирк и поморщился, когда антисептик попал в рану.

— Тебе лучше замолчать, иначе я сошью тебе новое лицо из газетной бумаги и подметок, — пригрозил Маккой, не прекращая тщательно и бережно сшивать края раны.

Спок предпочел промолчать и не высказывать свое удивление тому, как слова Маккоя расходились с делом. Это всего лишь еще один случай нелогичности. Спок начал к ним привыкать.

 

— Алкоголь на борту запрещен, — напомнил Спок.

Троица, сидевшая в кабинете Маккоя, повинно опустила глаза. Даже капитан, которому по должности положено было первым пресекать любые нарушения Устава на корабле, стыдливо спрятал от обвиняющего взгляда Спока свой стакан.

— Началось, — в сторону прошептал Маккой, единственный, кто не стал прятать выпивку.

— Прошу прощения, лейтенант-коммандер, справедливости ради, я замечу, что это не началось, как вы выразились, а продолжается уже долгое время. Это не первый раз, когда я застаю вас троих нарушающими устав.

— Джим, чего ты молчишь? — возмутился Маккой. — Твой первый помощник строит нас, как детей!

— Боунз, — попытался успокоить друга капитан. — Не сейчас.

— Вы знаете, у меня… Эээ, я пойду, там, вы знаете, гондолы! — попытался уйти от возмездия Скотти, но был усажен на место Маккоем.

— Или мы сейчас даем ему отпор, — заявил он, с вызовом смотря на Спока, — или этот гоблин будет мешать нам каждый раз!

— Оскорбления нелогичны, — заметил Спок, стараясь не подать вида, что его задевают слова Маккоя.

— Это ты нелогичен! — возмутился тот. — Джим, да вмешайся же ты!

— Боунз, — повторил тот. — Просто помолчи сейчас.

— Как меня достал этот лепреконский цирк! Хоть целуйся со своим гоблином, с меня достаточно. Ты капитан или кто?

Возмущенный Маккой, смерив напоследок Спока уничтожающим взглядом, вышел из технического помещения, приспособленного Скоттом под кабинет.

— Гондолы, — развел руками Скотт и выскочил из помещения вслед за Маккоем, оставив Кирка и Спока наедине.

— Прости его, — после минуты напряженного молчания первым сказал капитан. — У нас был трудный день.

— У меня тоже, — напомнил Спок. — Но я не предаюсь разврату и не кидаюсь на членов экипажа с необоснованными обвинениями.

— Это так, — кивнул Джим и попытался объяснить свою точку зрения, — но, понимаешь, каждый расслабляется по-своему. И нам хотелось сегодня выпить. Помянуть, поговорить, порадоваться тому, что остались живы. Это нормально для людей.

— Я не могу согласиться, — Спок оставался непреклонным.

— Ты прости нас, особенно Боунза. Он вспылил. Я понимаю, что это сложно, но постарайся не обращать на него внимания, он вечно бурчит.

— Я не могу вам этого пообещать.

Спок легко кивнул головой, развернулся на месте и вышел, оставляя капитана наедине с бутылкой и в соседстве с подслушивавшим за углом Скоттом. Люди! Самые странные существа во Вселенной.

 

— Спок, это я, — раздалось из-за двери, — Спок, открой!

Джим сопроводил свои слова громким стуком, а потом, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел сам, использовав капитанский код доступа.

— Простите, сэр, — Спок, произнося это, не открыл глаз и не пошевелился, боясь нарушить идеальность позы. Весь последний час он медитировал, стараясь справиться с нелогичной обидой от нападок Маккоя, и почти достиг успеха, но вмешательство Кирка вывело его из транса. — Сейчас не лучшее время для посещений.

— Я хотел извиниться, — Кирк будто его и не слушал. Прошел по каюте старпома, уселся на его идеально застеленную кровать и вздохнул. Спок все это время не открывал глаз, но определял перемещения капитана на слух.

— Я уже слышал это не далее, как два часа назад.

— Да знаю! Спок, ты не мог бы, я не знаю, хотя бы посмотреть на меня?

Спок так и сделал и, если бы он был чуть больше человеком, то не сдержал бы злорадства, увидев, каким подавленным и пристыженным выглядел капитан.

— Джим, я не понимаю, почему именно вы приносите мне извинения за лейтенанта-коммандера Маккоя. Это нелогично. Исправлять ошибки должен тот, кто их допустил.

— Нет, Спок, — уверенно возразил Кирк. – Я на этом корабле капитан, и мне решать все ваши проблемы. Честное слово, я как воспитатель в детском саду. Вы с Маккоем не поделили порцию пудинга, а я оказался по уши… Не в пудинге. Серьезно, вы вечно цапаетесь, будто у вас нет других забот. И ладно бы Маккой, но ты!

— Вы обвиняете меня в том, что я провоцирую конфликт с доктором Маккоем?

Тщательно проработанная и почти ушедшая обида снова ожила в Споке. Ее подпитывало негодование от того, что Спок тоже проникся извечной людской нелогичностью, из-за которой слова капитана казались еще обиднее.

— Нет, Спок. Я пришел к тебе, как к самому разумному парню из вас обоих. Когда мне нужен разум, я иду к тебе. Когда мне нужен укол сарказма или вакцины, я иду к Маккою. Вы оба мне…  
Джим замолчал, и Спок не мешал его раздумьям, лишь следил за изменениями выражения лица Кирка.

— Вы оба мне дороги, — наконец, нашел нужное слово Кирк, а Споку нечего было сказать в ответ. Признание капитана поставило его в неожиданный для него тупик.

— Спасибо, сэр, — выдавил Спок, когда понял, что пауза в их разговоре затянулась до неприличия.

— «Спасибо, сэр», — повторил Джим. — Ну что ж, это даже больше, чем я ожидал.

Не прощаясь, он вышел из каюты Спока, оставив того наедине с медитацией и острым, жалящим изнутри чувством, что Спок где-то допустил ошибку, хотя это было не так. Нелогичность… Спок заражался ей каждый день и, кажется, уже находил в ней свою странную, изломанную и извилистую логику.

 

— Сэр, если вы позволите мне…

— Не позволю, — шепотом ответил Кирк. — Лучше вообще молчи, ты только мешаешь!

— Позволите ли вы мне сказать, что это неправильно? Речь ведь идет о моей жизни и миссии Федерации. Эти вещи не сопоставимы в своих масштабах.

— Заткнись, Спок.

— Сэр, это неуважение, и я прошу вас сменить тон!

— Спок, заткнись, или я на самом деле соглашусь, что тебя лучше принести в жертву этому Вицлипуцли!

— Ткало-ч-хаану, — Спок не мог не поправить капитана.

— Серьезно? — Джим, даже привязанный, смог обернуться к нему и посмотреть так выразительно, что Споку едва не стало стыдно за вопиющую неуместность этого замечания. — Знаешь, идея этих туземцев сварить тебя с луком и специями кажется мне весьма привлекательной. Хотя бульон получится ненаваристый.

— Сэр, — Спок пытался вернуть капитана в русло беседы, но тот не слушал, крутил головой, осматривая местность.

— Спок, заткнись, — попросил он, и вулканцу действительно пришлось замолчать.

Жители планеты, которых Кирк невежливо назвал «туземцами» (а на деле — весьма развитая раса гуманоидов которая наравне с техническим развитием продолжала поклоняться пантеону богов невыясненного происхождения) окружили их.

— Мистер Кирк, вы приняли решение? — осведомился их предводитель — высокий привлекательный блондин. На этой планете, казалось, отсутствовал ген, отвечающий за темные волосы, поэтому-то Спока и приняли за посланца тьмы. Зато светловолосый Кирк был здесь как свой — за что его и хотели отпустить, а Спока — сварить в масле, принеся в жертву богу. Это было главным условием заключения сделки.

Мак-каон, а в классификации Звездного флота — звезда класса М звездной системы гаммы Парусов, была планетой исключительного богатства и развития, особенно в медицине. О том, что геологи нашли в ее недрах неиссякаемые запасы дилития, уже не стоило упоминать — даже это было не столь существенным, как добыча главного компонента против свирепствовавшей в бета-квадранте эпидемии серой чумы. Федерация обязала Кирка найти общий язык с жителями планеты, но кто мог знать, что в обмен на это они попросят голову старпома «Энтерпрайз». Спок не мог догадаться, и теперь корил себя. Погибать в самом расцвете лет и сил не входило в его планы, но и противиться этому, обрекая на смерть десятки обитаемых планет, он тоже не мог.

— Ага, — с готовностью согласился Кирк. — Я, пожалуй, пойду отсюда, заодно и старпома своего прихвачу.

— Боюсь, у вас не получится, — сокрушенно покачал головой предводитель.

— Боюсь, — в тон ему ответил Джим, — у меня получится. Кексик, жги!

Лучи фазеров, поставленных на оглушение — бессмысленные жертвы среди местных жителей никогда не были в привычке Кирка, пусть даже они и продержали его связанным половину местных суток, — озарили площадь для собраний. Аборигены, укрываясь за домами и машинами, больше напоминавшими телеги на реактивной тяге, пытались отбиться, но тщетно. Их оружие проигрывало земному.

Едва освободившись, Кирк помог Споку выпутаться из веревок. Вулканца, как будущую жертву, не пожалели, замотали как в сплошной кокон, чтобы он не мог выбраться. Руки и ноги затекли, шея почти не двигалась, и Кирку пришлось подхватить его под руки и почти взвалить на себя, чтобы помочь устоять.

— Эй, на «Энтерпрайз», поднимайте нас!

Спок сквозь кружившие вокруг его лица золотые вихри смотрел, как уничтожают место, где его должны были принести в жертву. Спустя несколько мгновений он оказался вместе с капитаном на борту корабля — и почти сразу в руках Маккоя, для кого-то заботливых, а для Спока… Он исходил из худшего: лучше воспользоваться услугами врача, который тебя терпеть не может, чем ничьими вовсе.

— В лазарет, — скомандовал Маккой, и это был тот случай, когда глава медицинской службы мог вдоволь покомандовать и капитаном, и старпомом, безоговорочно согласившимися с ним.

 

— Было нелогично проводить военную операцию там, где все можно было решить миром.

— Оба замолчали!

— Если бы я не приказал Кексику прийти на помощь, из тебя бы уже сделали картошку-фри. Уверен, вот это было бы нелогично.

— Замолчите!

— Вы поторопились с этим решением, — продолжал возражать Спок.

— Меня кто-нибудь слышит в этом лазарете? — возмутился Маккой. — Я же велел вам обоим замолчать, пока я работаю!

— Если бы я не поторопился, тебя бы сварили, — повторил Джим, а Маккой, водивший возле его лица трикодером, разъярился.

— Сейчас вас обоих прикажу высадить обратно, — пообещал он. — Замолчите и лежите смирно!

— Тебя бы там, кстати, тоже приказали порезать на шашлык для Вицлипуцли, — сообщил Кирк, но действительно замолчал, давая начмеду осмотреть себя.

— Уверен, даже это понравилось бы мне больше, чем продолжать здесь работать.

Спок даже не успел поправить капитана — не Вицлипуцли, а Ткало-ч-хаан, — но гораздо больше его удивили слова Маккоя. У него было несколько возможных вариантов истинного смысла, который Маккой мог вложить в свое экспрессивное и необдуманное, как показалось, заявление, поэтому Спок решил уточнить.

— Лейтенант, вы действительно были готовы принести себя в жертву?

Маккой замер с занесенной над Кирком рукой и повернулся к лежавшему на соседней биокровати Споку.

— Еще чего! Умереть и больше никогда не иметь счастья лицезреть ваши зеленые уши, Спок? Кто же тогда будет напоминать вам, что вы — зеленокровый гоблин?

Кирк, увидев напряженное лицо Спока, рассмеялся.

— Ты его любишь, Боунз, пора уже признаться в этом. Ты без ума от нас обоих, ведь так?

— Кристина, гипошприц, — скомандовал Маккой, а наблюдавший за ним Спок удивился тому, как покраснели уши и шея доктора.

— Все, я молчу, — тут же заявил Кирк. – Только никаких уколов.

Маккой посмотрел на него так сурово, что Кирк для надежности закрыл рот рукой и в дальнейшем воздержался от комментариев. Что было на руку Споку, которому срочно требовалось проанализировать слова и их противоречие состоянию доктора.

Хотя капитан нередко говорил, что эмоциональный интеллект его старпома ниже, чем у триббла, Спок не считал это правдой. Он мог проанализировать эмоции и поступки людей и других гуманоидов, не допуская ошибок. И в этом случае был уверен, что снова не ошибся.

— Спасибо, доктор, я тоже считаю вас своим другом.

Если бы Спок, по меткому выражению лейтенанта Скотта, разделся и начал танцевать хулу, обвешавшись цветочными бусами, это удивило бы Маккоя меньше. Кирк, нарушая данное обещание, рассмеялся с таким удовольствием, что невозможно было не проникнуться его настроением.

Ошарашенный Маккой открыл рот, но не произнес ни звука. Он смотрел на Спока, а тот — на него, не ожидая, впрочем, ответной немедленной реакции.

— Спасибо, коммандер, это честь для меня, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Маккой на признание. — А теперь не будете ли вы так любезны отправиться в далекие чертоги вашего разума, чтобы восстановиться? Во имя нашей дружбы.

— Несомненно, доктор.

Он закрыл глаза и приготовился к медитации, понемногу отключая все органы чувств, все выше поднимаясь по лестнице разума к тем вершинам, где оставалась лишь спасительная логика и безмолвие, помогавшее его телу раскрыть все резервы.

Погружаясь в себя, Спок думал о том, какие сюрпризы преподносит видимая нелогичность людей, и что иногда скрывается за ней на самом деле.

 

Люди… Самые нелогичные существа во Вселенной, и Спок убеждался в этом каждый день на «Энтерпрайз». Темная безграничная пустота космоса казалась ему теперь самым непредсказуемым местом благодаря тому, что он находился среди людей. Но он был уверен в том, что никогда и ни на что не променяет это на холодную и острую как кристалл логику своей расы.


End file.
